The present invention relates to new pigments or extender pigments the surfaces of which are uniformly coated with hydrogenated lecithin which is adsorbed onto said surfaces, and make-up cosmetics containing such pigments or extender pigments.
In order to improve the "wear" of make-up and prevent its disruption by skin perspiration, make-up cosmetics such as powder foundation, rouge, and eye shadow, have been prepared with pigments or extender pigments which are made water repellent by coating the surfaces of the pigments or extender pigments with organo-silicone derivatives or metallic soap, or in the alternative, metallic soap itself is added to the cosmetics.
However, the addition of a large amount of metallic soap to the bulk of the cosmetics does not impart sufficient water repellency, and furthermore causes skin irritation and makes the color of the cosmetic dull.
Make-up cosmetics prepared with pigments the surfaces of which are treated with metal soap are somewhat improved with respect to these defects, but are not perfect. Their spreading, extendability, and feel to the skin remain unsatisfactory.
Some make-up cosmetics have been used which include pigments treated with organosilicone derivatives. These pigments are excellent in water repellency and spreading, but have defects such as inferior adhesion to the skin, a tendency to dry the skin and to feel coarse. Using lecithin in make-up cosmetics has been proposed. However, the simple mixing of lecithin powder with pigments causes the pigments to change in color and odor. Further, due to insufficient water repellency, the wear of this make-up is not satisfactory.